With Every Piece of My Heart
by oxKeepCalmCanterOnxo
Summary: Bonnie and Clyde have a child while on the run, they try to keep their baby away from their lifestyle but when you're some of America's most famous outlaws that is a hard thing to do.
1. 4 Months

**I wrote this over a year ago :) I actually have the entire story written but I will be posting a chapter at a time. I know this idea is kind of overdone but I really wanted to post my take on the idea. I do not own Bonnie and Clyde.**

**Bonnie POV (4 months)**

This was the third time I had thrown up today. This just about confirmed all of my suspicions. My period had all but disappeared but I just chalked it up to the stress of being on the run; that sometimes happens. I never thought it would be this. At this point it wasn't hard for me to put two and two together. I am carrying Clyde Barrow's child.

This scared me beyond belief. I had this inkling of pregnancy for a while but it was real now. That inkling had become a reality. "What am I going to do?" I thought to myself. I knew I had to tell him, preferably sooner rather than later. "Tonight, it has to be tonight."

Of course the night I had to tell him something was the night he decides to hold up another store. I lay in bed in the dark just waiting, trying to think of what to tell him. How to put it in the lightest terms possible. Eventually I fell asleep. I nearly jumped out of bed when Clyde slammed the door when he walked in.

"Oh my god, baby you scared me. Is everything ok?"

"Store had nothing. No money, barely anything on the shelves. Called the cops on me but I got out of there." He said to me, "I just need to sleep."

He crawled into bed next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist as we laid down, kissing the back of my neck. His hand coming to rest on my stomach, he had no idea how significant that was. "Clyde, what if we just stopped all this and went home?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, raising his head. "I mean the stores don't have much anymore. We don't need to do this we could settle down, forget all of this, have a family," I said without turning my head, still staring at the bedroom wall.

"What are you going on about?" he yelled as he got up from his spot next to me on the bed.

I sat up and turned toward him although I couldn't look him in the eyes. "Clyde, I'm pregnant," I let my voice trail off, not having the power in me to say anything else.

He was silent he just stared at me. He brought his hand up, running it over his face, thinking hard. "Sugar, what are we gonna do with a baby out here?" He said to me. I stayed silent staring at my hands clasped in my lap. "Sugar, we have to do something." I looked back up at him with tears in my eyes, "I know Baby". I couldn't believe I was saying this. "We are going to have to 'take care of it,'" he said to me as he started pacing the floor.

"No," I almost shouted, my voice still felt weak, "I won't let you 'take care of it'. I want this baby to have a chance". He picked his head up, "Then what do you suppose we do?" he was angry and I knew it. I held back my tears as I looked up at him, "I don't know, keep it, give it to a family or something. Leave it on a doorstep. Nobody would need to know it's ours."

"Because nobody would take it if they knew," he said finally looking back up at me. "Fine, you can have the kid but it can't stay with us." He stalked out of the room, leaving me still sitting in bed. I ran my hand over my still flat stomach, "You have a chance little one."

**Hope you enjoyed! New chapters will be posted soon :) Reviews are appreciated!**

**- oxKeepCalmCanterOnxo**


	2. 7 Months

**Ok so here is another chapter yay! Once again I do not own Bonnie and Clyde. This chapter has music from the show in it, i do not own that either.**

**Clyde POV (7 months)**

"It's just a shame not to have a picture there next to where it says ravishing redhead," she laughed with that smile that made me melt every time. She was so happy, yet she somehow let a yawn escape from her lips. We were sitting in the bathroom in the Joplin apartment, me in the tub and she on the board across the top, reading a magazine that featured the two of us in a two-page spread. She was wearing a nightgown that was steadily getting smaller as the baby inside of her grew larger. "Or the cover, I want my picture on the cover. Who do we gotta hold up to get me on the cover?" she giggled. "Sugar you don't need no picture. Once someone sees your face they ain't gonna forget it." She smiled at me again, "You're just partial."

"The hell I am," I began to strum out the song I had written for her on my ukulele.

_I start thinkin' 'bout my Bonnie_

_From the minute I wake up_

"You are so in love baby"

_And that feelin' is the best I ever had_

"Ravishing and a song this is a fine day," she giggled.

_She is in my shavin' mirror_

_She is in my coffee cup_

_I must be in love or else I'm goin' mad_

She began to speak again but I cut her off, "Are you gonna keep interrupting me?" How am I supposed to sing? I got a rhythm and a flow going here". I was mocking her the same way she had done to me that night we met. She laughed as I tried to imitate her, "I understand".

_I would like to write to Bonnie_

_Tell the girl the way I feel_

_But I'm better with a car than with a pen_

_Used to be I'm only happy when I'm set behind a wheel_

_Now I don't care if I ever drive again_

_That girl's got somethin'_

_Nothing scares her_

_Only piece of luck that's ever come my way_

_Can't wait to tell her_

_How much I've missed her_

_Feelin' sorry for James Cagney_

_'Cause he's never kissed her_

Her lips met mine as we share a soft, tender kiss.

_I start dreamin' 'bout my Bonnie_

_Just as soon as I'm asleep_

_They're the kind of dreams that keep you in your bed_

_I am makin' love to Bonnie_

_And that sure beats countin' sheep_

_Got a feelin' there are good times up ahead_

She was smiling as I strummed the last chord, we shared another kiss and when I pulled back I could see tears of happiness in her eyes. When she yawned again I laughed and said, "Alright Sugar time to call it a night," "No, I want to read more," She protested, whining almost like a small child would. "Fine," As always I couldn't resist that smile, and she knew it. I climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around myself, then I turned back to get her. I scooped her up off the board and carried her toward the couch in the main room. After I set her down I left to put on some clothes. By the time I came back I found a picture perfect sight laid out before me. Bonnie had fallen asleep on the couch, the magazine in one hand and the other hand resting on her ever growing stomach. She looked so peaceful, so free, not a care in the world. I ran to grab the camera we had brought and snapped a picture. Who knew when we would get to develop the film but I knew I would keep this picture forever once we did. Although she knew the child inside her would never know her that didn't stop her from enjoying every moment she had with it. Keeping this child would mean the world to Bonnie, but I knew that it wasn't a possibility. If only there was something I could do.

But there was something, I needed to keep Bonnie safe and away from these robberies until she had the baby. I couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt. I sat down at the table across from the couch, still watching Bonnie as she slept. Picked up a pencil and started to write a letter to my brother. The letter that stated I wanted him out there doing robberies with me. He needed to help me keep Bonnie and my child safe.

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated!**

**- oxKeepCalmCanterOnxo**


	3. 9 Months Part 1

**Bonnie POV (9 months)**

Buck and Blanche arrived about a week after Clyde sent the letter. There as no real question to whether Blanche and I liked each other. She didn't like me and I basically tolerated her. The two of us living under one roof for the past couple months just about pushed me over the edge at points. I would have given anything to go be out on the hold ups with Clyde again but he wanted to keep me safe, "Risking two lives is hard enough, I'm not going to go about risking three," he had said to me. Although I knew he didn't want the baby it was nice to know he cared.

Over these past few months though I began to feel connected to the baby inside of me. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. It's a motherly thing I guess, it just happens. I had written letters to Mama about my pregnancy but I wished that she could respond to me. Clyde took me to see her right after I found out I was pregnant but I was too afraid to tell her. I didn't want her to get her hopes up about having a grandchild or to chastise me about my choices to have the baby and give it up.

Later when I wrote her letters I came to realize that I did want this baby as my own. I wanted to be a mother to this child. I wanted to see this child grow up and I wanted them to know who I am. It was all those little moments like feeling it move for the first time and things like that. I had tried to separate myself from it, in order to make it easier for me to give it up when the time came, but I when I wrote to her it all seemed to real.

I sat there cleaning my gun, I had never used it of course but Clyde always wanted me to have it, when Blanche walked in, 'The two of them are out there doing god knows what and you can just sit here like that?"

"Yes I can," she was like this every time the two of them went out. I knew she was worried but eventually both of us would have to accept the fact that worrying wouldn't bring them back.

"You're as crazy as he is."

I pointed my gun at her, "You keep talking like that you might just be the first person I kill." I wouldn't do it but maybe the threat would be enough to shut her up.

"Do you really think you could keep a kid out here?" she said to me.

"Yes, I think we could," I was not in the mood to talk with her.

"You are so selfish Bonnie Parker. You think that raising a baby out here is a good idea just because it would make you happy? Aren't you even thinking about your kid?" she snapped.

I tried to stay calm for the baby's sake but I knew that wasn't happening. Months of aggravation exploded out of me. "I am not being selfish! I want this baby to know its family. What is so wrong with that? Wouldn't your good Lord want that?"

"Do not bring the lord into this Bonnie Parker," she snapped back at me.

In that moment I felt the most intense pain I have ever known coming from within me. I doubled over and almost dropped to the floor the pain was so intense. I may not have ever felt this before but I knew what it meant, this baby was coming, now.

* * *

><p><strong>Blanche POV<strong>

I couldn't leave her without helping. She looked like one of those injured animals I would find and try to take care of. God would want me to help her, and I knew that, but I didn't know if I could. There had to be something I could do for her.

I walked into the bedroom and seeing her lonely silhouette outlined on the bed. I couldn't leave her; she didn't deserve to go through this alone. "Bonnie," I said to her. As she turned over to look at me another ripple of pain ran through her body, she whimpered but the noise was slowly growing louder. I went over to her pulling one of the cloths out of the bowl I had been carrying. I tried to hand it to her, "Take this and bite down on it, it'll take your mind off the pain." Not to mention keep her a little quieter, I thought. With her screaming we would be lucky if we didn't get discovered. She took it and she seemed grateful.

Her face softened as the pain subsided, and she pulled the cloth out of her mouth. I took the other cloth and began to wipe her forehead clean of the sweat. "It's gonna be OK, honey. I promise." She looked at me with a skeptical look, not knowing to trust me or not. "I know I've said some things to you, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you before I knew you. It's not selfish to want your baby to know who you are, and if you want to keep it you should. Now I'm going to help you here if you want me to alright?" She nodded slowly, curling up into a ball as another contraction hit her. She reached out for the cloth, which I readily handed her. I started rubbing small circles on her back in order to try to relieve some of the pain.

Once this one subsided she spoke for the first time, "Where is he? Why is he taking so long?" She was worried about Clyde just as much as I was worried about my husband. "This one seems to be taking longer than usual, he'll be here soon." I began to get up to get some more cloths but as soon as I moved she grabbed my arm. "Don't leave me, please," she pleaded. I sat back down, "I won't leave you. I promise"

Soon was an understatement, hours passed and Buck and Clyde were still not back. It began to worry me but I tried not to show it, Bonnie was already going through enough she didn't need the stress. Her water broke soon after that and I knew this baby was coming. As her pains got stronger and more frequent the towel in her mouth didn't help anymore, and the pillows she would bury her face in didn't exactly muffle the screams. I would rub her back trying to comfort her in anyway that I could. "I don't know how much longer I can take this," she whimpered. I wiped away her tears, "I know, it'll be over soon." I sat with her, holding her hand and allowing her to grip it as hard as she needed, "Blanche, I'm scared," she looked up at me with wide eyes, "I know Bonnie. It's gonna be ok, I promise. It's gonna be ok."

The contractions were coming closer together and her screams became louder. So loud that I didn't even hear the car pull up in the driveway. I heard the door slam as the men came inside, "Bonnie," Clyde yelled from the door. "Cylde," Bonnie cried back. Within seconds he was in the room with her and Buck was standing in the bedroom doorway. The second he reached her she locked onto him, I moved from my position by her side to then end of the bed to prepare for the birth. "It's gonna be ok Sugar, Buck watch the door, make sure nobody finds us," Clyde said as he stroked Bonnie's hair, trying to keep her calm. "Alright Bonnie," I said to her, "Are you ready to meet your baby?"

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews appreciated.**

**- oxKeepCalmCanterOnxo**


	4. 9 Months Part 2

**OMG two chapters in one day? This must be madness!**

**Thanks for all of the nice reviews guys! All the standard disclaimers apply :)**

**Bonnie POV**

Our little girl was born in Joplin, Missouri on January 25th 1934. She was beautiful; I couldn't help but stare at the quiet, perfect little baby that was lying on my chest. It was love at first sight and Clyde knew it to. Blanche looked up at us, "I'll leave you two alone for a bit," she walked out of the room leaving silence behind her. Both Clyde and I stared, not speaking, at the miracle wrapped in white that we had created. I somehow got the courage to say what I was feeling, "Clyde, I can't let her go." My eyes started to fill with tears, as he stayed silent. "I know having a baby out here might not be best but we can make it work. I can't bear the thought of her ending up alone, never knowing who her real family is. Can't we work this out?"

As if on cue she opened her bright blue eyes and looked up at Clyde, then she smiled. Her first smile, and it was so familiar to the both of us. "She has your smile," he said, looking down at her. He sat down next to me and ran his finger down her small arm. When his finger reached her hand she clasped it tight, I could tell right then that his heart melted. There was no question what he was thinking. "Well," he said, "I guess we should find a name for this little girl." The tears spilled over from my eyes as I buried my face into Clyde's shoulder, "Thank you". I felt him kiss my forehead as the tearstain on his shirt grew larger.

"She looks like you, Sugar," he said as I lifted my head. I looked back down at my baby girl. Clyde was right, she had my smile, my blue eyes and my red hair, but Clyde was in there too. You could see it in her charm. The ability she had to make her parents fall in love with her within such a short amount of time, just like her father did to her mother. "We could use your middle name, " he said. I thought about it for a moment, Elizabeth, "Elizabeth Barrow, Lizzie Barrow, it has a ring to it don't you think?"

* * *

><p>Late that night I still marveled that this sleeping little baby was actually mine. I didn't mind waking up with her when she cried, the more time I could spend with her the better. I was pleased just to watch her sleep. As I sat there on the edge of my bed watching her little chest rise and fall I could only think of the events the day held. After Clyde agreed to keep her he brought in Buck and Blanche so they could meet their niece. Blanche would barely let go of her. They loved her almost as much as we did. Buck was kind enough to go out and find her the little basket that she slept in.<p>

Lizzie began to cry again so I picked her up out of her basket before she could wake Clyde. "It's alright baby, Momma's here," I still couldn't get over the fact that I could say that now. I was really a mother, and I loved every minute of it. She still cried restlessly as I rocked her back to sleep, I started humming an old song that Mama used to sing to me when I was a little girl. I couldn't remember the words but the melody still hung around. She must have enjoyed my singing, I could see her smile in the darkness as she fell back to sleep. I felt Clyde move underneath the blankets next to where I sat. Seconds later I felt his arms wrap around Lizzie and I, and I felt his chin rest on my shoulder. I smiled as I turned my head toward him, "Sorry I woke you,"

"It's alright," he whispered back, "Could I take her?" I reluctantly handed her over, but watching the two of them bond was worth it though. He held her in his strong arms; looking at her with the same loving look he always gives me, "Hey Lizzie, I'm your daddy." I smiled and wrapped my empty arms around the both of them. "You're gonna be a great daddy baby," I whispered, kissing his neck. "And you're gonna be a great momma Sugar," he replied. "I love you both, with every piece of my heart," I said to him. He kissed my forehead; "I love you too, Sugar" We spent the next hour watching our sleeping daughter in Clyde's arms before bringing her into bed with us. Placing her in between us, falling asleep with our hands placed on her.

**They now have a lovely little girl :) Hope you enjoyed. Reviews appreciated.**

**- oxKeepCalmCanterOnxo**


	5. Life with Lizzie

**Here we go :) Once again I do not own anything, i used music in this chapter again and I do not own it.**

**Bonnie POV**

The next month with Lizzie was one of the best months of my life. The day to day joys and trials of motherhood had hit but I took them all in stride. Being able to see her discover her new world and just seeing how much love she had to give was all worth it. But the joys also came with the worry. At night my mind ran wild with nightmares.

The sun shown on my face, it was beautiful. I was in a field full of daisies and there was a little red haired girl sitting picking the flowers. She looked to be about five or six but I knew who it was. It was Lizzie.

She turned her head and noticed me standing there, "Momma!" she shouted running over to me. I knelt down, arms outspread as she jumped into them. "Hi baby," I said lifting her up.

"Don't ever leave me Lizzie,"

"I won't Momma. I love you so much."

In a second though the scene changed. I could feel two people grabbing at my arms and I could feel someone else pulling Lizzie away from me. They were cops holding onto me as another carried Lizzie further and further away.

"No!" I shouted. "Give her back to me!" Everything went silent as the cops began to drag me away but I could still see Lizzie mouthing the words, "Momma, Momma." All I could here was myself screaming. "No, No, No!"

I shot up in bed frightened and breathing hard. I got out of bed and tiptoed towards Lizzie's basket, careful not to wake Clyde. I just needed to hold her, to know that she was safe. But when I reached the basket she wasn't there. A sense of panic washed over me. I bolted into the living room to find Blanche cradling her on the couch.

Blanche turned to look at me, "Bonnie are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"I-I just. Lizzie wasn't in her bed. I didn't know where she was." I took a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry. I heard her crying and I was already up so I thought I would let you sleep," she handed her over to me.

I pressed her close to my heart, feeling her warmth through the blanket she was wrapped in. She was here with me and she was safe.

Blanche sighed heavily and I looked over to her, "Bonnie I need to tell you something. You know there gonna kill Clyde when they catch him."

"If they catch him," I knew she was right but I didn't want to accept it.

She spoke again, "And they're probably gonna kill you too,"

The tears pooled in my eyes, "They'd better."

She was surprised at my answer, "You can't tell me you ain't scared,"

I looked at her with the straightest face I could manage,

_Dyin' ain't so bad_

_Not if you both go together_

_Only when one's left behind_

_Does it get sad_

_But a short and lovin' life_

_That ain't so bad_

She placed her hand on my shoulder but when I turned to look at her she removed it. She could tell I wanted to be alone with my daughter.

_I only hope to God_

_That I go first_

_I couldn't live on memories_

_I'm sorry_

_But I'm not that strong_

_There are some things in life_

_You can't replace_

_A love like ours don't happen twice_

_When all his days are through_

_Mine will be too_

_Cause dyin' ain't so bad_

_Not if you both go together_

_Only when one's left behind_

_Does it get sad_

_But a short and lovin' life_

_That ain't so bad_

_I've met boys who talk 'bout_

_Farms and horses_

_And they don't do much for me_

_I don't need to end up in a rocking chair_

_Seems you get to live your life_

_Just once_

_If that's how it's gotta be,_

_then I'd rather breathe in life_

_Than dusty air_

_Dyin' ain't so bad_

_Not if you both go together_

_Only when you're left alone_

_Does it get sad_

_But assured in love and life_

_But a short and lovin' life_

_But a short and lovin' life_

_That ain't so bad_

I held Lizzie's tiny hand, and I kissed it. Those blue eyes looked up at me, sparkling as the moonlight from the window caught them. "I love you sweetheart, with every piece of my heart."

* * *

><p>I fell asleep on the couch that night still holding my baby girl but I was awoken the next morning by Clyde, gun in hand. "What's goin' on Baby?"<p>

"The laws are outside."

It all went by in a blur. I jumped up off the couch, hearing Clyde telling me to get down. My job was to protect my daughter and that's all I needed to know. Gunshots, screams, and cries from Lizzie, it was like a scene out of a movie. At one point I tried to get up and move across the floor to reach Clyde but I was brought back down within a minute from the searing pain in my leg. I had been shot in the calf and I could barely move from the pain.

When the gunshots finally stopped Clyde ran to my side. "My leg's burnin'," I managed. I held Lizzie close to me, trying to stifle her crying. "You gonna be able to walk?" The look on my face said enough for him, I wasn't moving anytime soon.

"Buck needs treatment he needs to get to a hospital." I could hear Blanche cry.

"We can't get to a hospital," Clyde told her.

"He needs a doctor," she tried to say without crying.

"He's beyond a doctor Blanche." Clyde said to her. I looked over at this moment. Buck's injuries where horrific, I almost couldn't stomach looking at him.

"He's your own brother, your flesh and blood. You're just gonna leave him to die here." At that moment Clyde picked me up off the floor with Lizzie still entwined in my arms. I winced at the pain of movement, Clyde adjusted his grip trying to prevent anymore of my pain.

"You better come with us Blanche," he said in a cryptic tone.

"No I am not leaving him,"

With that Clyde ran out of the apartment towards the car. I tried to comfort Lizzie, "Its ok baby girl, Momma's here, you're ok," but I could still hear Blanche's voice ringing in my ear as we left the apartment.

"You're an animal!"


	6. Aftermath

**Another one! Yay! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. Once again standard disclaimers :).**

**Bonnie POV**

Later that afternoon we drove back to the apartment to bury Buck and to gather the last of our belongings. I laid Lizzie in her basket away from Buck's body, she didn't need to see her uncle like that. I helped Clyde as much as I could with my leg, it still hurt but the burn had stopped once the bullet was removed. I still had a limp though and I probably would for a while. We worked in silence removing the floorboards and wrapping Buck's body in the carpet. I could here Clyde mumbling a prayer as we rolled Buck's body into the hole.

Once we replaced the boards Clyde stood there staring, "How am I gonna face my folks, I killed Buck. It's my fault."

I tried to comfort him, "No it's not Baby"

He raised his voice at me, "It's my fault. I should be dead to,"

"We're gonna be baby." I yelled back at him. I didn't want to admit it but I knew I was right.

My diary was still sitting on the end table by the couch where I had left it last, I picked up and held it out to him, "I finished our poem."

He hit the book out of my hands, "I'm not in the mood," he said. He walked away from me, crumpling to the floor by Lizzie. He needed her.

That wasn't going to stop me from reading it. He needed to hear this.

_Some day, they'll go down together._

_They'll bury them side by side._

I knelt next to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

_To few, it'll be grief,_

_To the law a relief._

_But it's death for Bonnie and Clyde._

"I'm sorry Baby but nothing rhymes with Clyde and Bonnie." There was a moment of silence between us before we both began to laugh through the tears

_Seems you get to live your life just once_

_If that's how it's gotta be_

_Then I'd rather breathe in life than dusty air_

_Dyin' ain't so bad_

His arms wrapped around mine and I kissed his cheek.

_Not if we both go together_

_Only when one's left behind_

_Does it get sad_

_But a short and lovin' life..._

_A short and lovin' life..._

_A short and lovin' life, that ain't so bad_

I kissed him again, "Come on Baby, we don't wanna miss our folks."

Once again he picked me up, not wanting me to walk on my bum leg. He then proceeded to pick up Lizzie's basket by the handle and carried her out as well. When he had set Lizzie in the car, he looked back at me in his arms with a smile.

"Honny." He said to me.

I looked at him, puzzled, "What?"

He grinned, "Honey rhymes with Bonnie if you say it like Honny."

I laughed and we continued to playfully argue about whether or not the word could actually be used in one of my poems as he set me in the car. With Lizzie's basket in my lap I reached over to take Clyde's empty hand as he drove. "I love you baby," I said to him, "with every piece of my heart."

* * *

><p>The three of us slept in the backseat of the car that night, Lizzie in my arms and I on Clyde's chest as he leaned against the back door. But in that moment I was no longer in that backseat, I was wandering in a field on a summer day. I knew where I was, it was the same dream I had had for the past month.<p>

"No!" I shouted. "Give her back to me!" Everything went silent as the cops began to drag me away but I could still see Lizzie mouthing the words, "Momma, Momma." All I could here was myself screaming. "No, No, No!"

I awoke to Clyde holding, almost cradling, me in his arms, "It's alright, Sugar, I'm right here. It's alright."

I was still shaking from my nightmare. I was surprised that even with commotion Lizzie still stayed asleep. I buried my face in his shirt, "It was awful, Baby. They took her from me. They were going to hurt her," my voice cracked as I spoke, hoarse from my screaming. I tried my hardest to keep the tears in my eyes, breathing hard so they wouldn't overflow.

"It's alright, she's right here. We won't let anybody hurt her."

"But they will, they'll take her away," I held her close, "I can't loose her." There was a moment of silence between us, "I'm scared Baby"

"I am too Sugar. We need to keep her safe," He tightened his grip around me.

"What can we do? I can't just give her up."

"What about your Mama? Would she take her? We could still come and see her, be apart of her life."

I thought about it. I could still see her grow up. She would still know who I am. I knew it wouldn't happen but it we ever did decide to go straight we could easily take her with us. I looked down at her, so small and delicate, not ready for a life without her mother. I turned my head to look up at him, "If that's our only option then I guess that's what we have to do."

He kissed me, long and slow, in that moment all of the troubles lifted away. One hand moved from under Lizzie, raising to cup his cheek. He pulled back when I smiled underneath his lips, "That's the smile I want to see. She'll be ok Sugar, I promise. And she will know who we are."

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**- xoKeepCalmCanterOnxo**


	7. Left Behind

**Prepare for feels... As always standard disclaimers**

**Bonnie POV**

It would be hard to let her go but I knew this was best for little Lizzie. Mama would take good care of her; make sure she stayed out of trouble. I would see her grow up but I wouldn't be there for every milestone she hit. I never knew I wanted to be a mother until she came into my life, but now I didn't have that chance. But I had to think of the positive side. Lizzie would have the chance to live in case we didn't. And even if we did, she would have a better life than that of her parents in jail.

I held her close, kissing the top of her tiny forehead, her red hair brushing my lips. I still marveled at how much she looked like me. Mama would like that, if anything ever happened. She would always have a piece of me with her.

The sky grew darker as we pulled into the clearing were Mama was to meet us. Mama walked out of behind a few trees and into the headlights, she smiled when she saw me through the windshield but all I could do was cry tears of joy. I carefully got out of the car, working hard not to limp on my bad leg. I didn't want Mama to know I had been hurt.

"Hi Mrs. Parker," Clyde said as he climbed out of the car, a shoebox tucked under one arm. Inside was a collection of items for Lizzie, things to remember us by.

"Hello Clyde," I heard her say, it was so nice to hear her voice.

"Hi Mama, " the tears began to fall as I hugged her, Lizzie sandwiched between us.

"Hi Bonnie," she said to me. She didn't let go of me and only did we separate when Lizzie began to fuss. "I guess someone wants to meet you." I laughed through the tears.

"So this is my granddaughter. She's beautiful baby, may I hold her?"

"Of course," I reluctantly handed her over. Mama took her in her arms, and Clyde replaced my empty hand with his own.

"Hi Lizzie, I'm your grandmother. She looks like you Bonnie." I smiled. "Yeah she does. Mama I need you to do something for us."

"Anything Bonnie."

"I need you to take Lizzie for us. Give her a safe place to grow up."

"I'll do it for you baby. I know it must have been hard for you to make this decision. I'll give you two a few minutes to say goodbye, alright?" she said, I nodded, taking the shoebox from Clyde so he could take Lizzie. He wanted to say goodbye first. I then handed the box to Mama, "Make sure she gets this when she's old enough Mama. I want her to know who we are if we can't be there for her."

"Don't talk like that Bonnie, you are going to be there for your little girl, but I will give this to her. I promise." She hugged me again, seeing the tears pooling in my eyes.

Once Mama let me go I watched as Clyde said goodbye. For a little while he just stared at her but he eventually held out one of his fingers. Lizzie eagerly grabbed it and stared back at her daddy with those bright blue eyes and that ever-famous smile on her face. The same way she did the day she was born.

"Hey Princess, I'm gonna miss you. Take care of your grandma alright? I love you baby." He kissed her tiny hand and hugged her tight. Then came the moment I had been dreading. With wet eyes Clyde handed Lizzie to me to say my final goodbye.

I held her close, never wanting to let her go. I could feel her head turn against my shoulder, her tiny lips brushing against my neck, almost as if she was kissing me goodbye as well. The tears began to run down my face again, "I love you baby girl, with every piece of my heart." I placed kiss on her head, feeling her soft hair brush against my lips once more. "Momma and Daddy will be back to get you soon alright," I kissed her again and handed her over to Mama who took her carefully in her arms. "I won't let anything happen to her baby, I promise," Mama said to me, "Take care of yourself Bonnie."

"I will Mama," I hugged her and ran my fingers over Lizzie's tiny arm once more "Goodbye sweet girl". Clyde put his arm around my shoulders supporting me because he knew full well that I would just break down sobbing at any second.

As Mama made her way back into the woods I could hear Lizzie begin to cry. She was crying for us. I began to take a step forward to go after her but Clyde held me back. And in that moment the floodgates opened and all of my emotions came pouring out. I collapsed into Clyde as I sobbed unable to support myself as I stood. As the sobs wracked my body, Clyde stood there holding me; one hand on my back pressing me close while the other stroked my hair. He didn't say anything but he didn't have to, this was all I needed. I just needed him to hold me. But I knew he was hurting too, I could feel his hand move to wipe the tears away from his own eyes. After a few minutes of us just standing there, Clyde picked me up and carried me back to the car. He set me in the passenger seat but the moment he sat himself in the driver's seat I moved closer. Grabbing his arm and putting my head on his shoulder as we pulled out of the clearing. I wasn't ready to let go of him yet.

* * *

><p>The driving for the next few hours was miserable, crying until I had finally run out of tears. I had no idea when or if I would get to see my little girl again. I was brought out of my thoughts when the radio started playing a familiar melody. It was the song I sang for Clyde the night we first met. A smile escaped across my lips as I looked up at Clyde.<p>

"Poetic isn't it?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah Baby it is," he chuckled, smiling back at me. We listened to the song but as it came to a close I felt the erg to sing.

_You'll lose the blues and you may lose your heart._

I looked down at my lap one more time, imagining Lizzie there with us; the eyes that mirrored mine staring back at me. "I love you Baby," I whispered. Then the first gunshot rang out.

**Reviews appreciated!**

**- oxKeepCalmCanterOnxo**


	8. Epilogue

**A little something extra. Prepare for the feels. I own nothing.**

**Epilogue: Lizzie POV**

I look at the old Polaroid shot of a beautiful woman smiling to the camera. The shot may be in black and white but I know the colors that should grace the print. Red hair and blue eyes, just like me. It's my momma in the picture, but I can't remember her. It's been 13 years since she and my daddy left me with my grandmother, and I know they aren't coming back. This entire town had made sure I knew from a young age exactly who my parents were and what became of them. Mothers wouldn't let their children play with me fearing my parents outlaw tendencies had rubbed off on me. Even today at 13 there are still people who will not look me in the eye or avoid me as I walk down the streets of West Dallas, "That's the Barrow girl," they say, "Yeah Bonnie and Clyde's kid, here's hoping she won't turn out like them."

I know what they did, I know who they were, and I don't really know what to think. I barely knew them. I was only two months old when they left me here. I can't even remember them.

Sitting on my bed I begin to shuffle through the shoebox that Grandma handed to me a few years earlier. "You're momma wanted you to have this when you grew up," she said to me, "She wanted you to know who she and your daddy were." This box I had found to be full of pictures that they had taken while on the run, some before I was born and some after. I had looked through this pictures hundreds of times, trying to look at something that just might spark a memory of either of them.

I came across the shot of momma when she was pregnant with me. She was asleep on a couch, a magazine in one hand and her other hand on her belly, on me.

At the bottom of the box I find something that almost brings me to tears every time I see it, two letters, one written to me from each of my parents. I pull out my daddy's letter first.

_Hey there Princess,_

_I'm sorry we had to do this but we did it for you. We just don't want anything to happen to you. We love you too much to put you in harms way. I never wanted to be a daddy until we had you but as I write this I can't imagine not having you here. It will be hard not seeing you grow up. I'm sure you'll be beautiful just like your Momma. Stay safe and be careful princess. I love you._

_Daddy_

I left Momma's for last. I carefully unfolded it, her fancy, swirly handwriting covering both sides of the page. You could tell she was crying as she wrote this from the smudge marks on the writing.

_Hi baby girl,_

_I can't believe I have to write this to you, it's something I never thought I would have to do. I imagined being able to see you grow up. Watching you turn into the beautiful young lady I know you will become. Please know that I love you and that I would never leave you unless I had no other choice. Leaving you behind was the most difficult decision that I have ever had to make but I know you will be safe with your grandmother. There are some things you need to know. You are beautiful baby girl and never forget that. You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I wish I could hold you one more time baby. I wish I were able to hear you say my name. I love you with every piece of my heart._

_Momma_

The last picture I pulled out had always been my favorite. It was of my momma and me, little me propped up against her folded knees. I had two of her fingers in my tiny hands and she was pressing her nose against mine. She was smiling a big, bright smile as I looked to be laughing. Daddy had his arm wrapped around Momma's shoulder, looking down at me. The three of us looked so happy, like a real family. I ran my fingers over the picture trying my hardest to remember that exact moment but nothing came.

I sat there staring at all of these pictures spread out across my bed, once again coming back to the one of Momma smiling to the camera.

"I never knew you Momma but I miss you. I wish I could remember you. I wish I could remember what your voice sounded like. Grandma said you sang real pretty. I like to sing too, I want to be a big star.

_It must be great to be called the it girl._

_That isn't what they're calling me,_

_But one day soon I betcha they will._

_Trust me_

I wish you could see me all grown up Momma. I'm glad I made you so happy. I love you, with every piece of my heart."

**There you go that is the end of their story.** **Ending not quite what you expected? Check out my other B&C story "Nightmares" to see what it would have been like if they had lived and got a chance to be a family :) ****Reviews always appreciated!**

**- oxKeepCalmCanterOnxo**


End file.
